I Won't Say
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Based off of my earlier story "Emerald". Linzin fluff. R&R please!


I own nothing.

Headcanon: Lin never told anyone where her emerald came from. Based on my other story "Emerald". Fluff.

"Ugh!" Kya and Honora's loud groan filled the air after another failed attempt at an answer.

"Why can't we know Lin?!" Kya's plea sounded like a snap and made Lin turn backwards to face her friends.

"Because it's none of your business, that's why." Lin said flatly before turning around to walk again.

"Things like that just don't appear out of thin air, it had to come from someone." Honora said pointing to the pendant around Lin's neck.

"Hmm. You would be correct your highness." Lin said with a small smile as she gently rested a hand on her necklace.

"AH HA!" The waterbender and firebender screamed together. The questions seemed to come rapidly after that, so much so that Lin could barely hear her two best friends over each other. They continued for a few moments before Lin stopped them.

"You two are really something else, you know that?" Lin said with a roll of her eyes as they reached the main house.

"Come on, we don't keep secrets from each other Beifong. Who gave that to you? It must of cost a nice fortune." Honora said as they went inside and the rest of the family became involved in their conversation.

"I've always wondered where you got that as well. It's beautiful but it's like it just appeared." Katara said as Sokka nodded in agreement. The rest of the family ended up crowded on one side of the table while Lin stood on the other side.

Lin looked at Tenzin, silently telling him not to say anything about the necklace. Lin usually told their family most things but she wanted to keep this one thing between herself and Tenzin - but of course, being the nosy people they were, the family would not let it go without a fight. Tenzin shot her a look of understanding and kept his mouth shut.

"Look, it's not that big a deal. It's just a necklace why do you guys care so much?" Lin said, laughing a little bit.

"We're just wondering where you got it. It's very weird how it just appeared without you actually going out to get it. I mean, it's just a little strange is all." Aang said.

"Let's just say it was a Spiritmas gift, okay? Can you live with that?" Lin said, hands on her hips, locking eyes with Tenzin for a moment before anyone could tell.

"Fine. But you will tell us eventually." Toph said with some authority as the family walked away, leaving Lin and Tenzin in the kitchen.

Once they were gone, Tenzin spoke, "They are insufferable." he said, pulling the emerald so it was in the center of the chain.

"They don't know when to give it up do they?" Lin said annoyed.

*Outside the kitchen*

"Why can't we just know?!" Kya said as everyone agreed.

"SHH!" Aang said as he motioned everyone to come over to where he was standing, near a crack in the door separating the kitchen to the living room - giving them a perfect view and listen to Lin and Tenzin. Everyone listened intently.

*Back in the kitchen*

"Why don't you want to tell them? It was a great night after all." Tenzin said brushing a finger against her necklace.

"I know, I guess it's just - and don't laugh Airhead - it's something that is really special to me. I mean, it was the first real gift you ever gave me. I know it's silly but I just want it to be a special memory between us, no one else. It really is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever gotten me, I guess I wanted to savor the connection it symbolizes." Lin said with a smile paired with a flush in her cheeks. Tenzin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her for a few moments before Lin spoke again.

"I've thanked you for this haven't I?" she pondered and Tenzin laughed.

"More times than I can count, and I keep telling you that you don't have to." Tenzin added with a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I was wondering..." Lin started and Tenzin brushed some of her curls over her shoulder.

"What?" the airbender asked when she didn't continue.

"How much was this exactly? I dont want it to have been too much of a burden for you." Lin said, gesturing to her necklace then looking down.

"Don't worry about it. It was anything but a burden, seeing the look on your face that night made it all worth it." Tenzin said, lifting her chin up to be able to look her in the eyes.

"Thank you again, Airhead." Lin said with a smile as she kissed him.

Aang closed the door as everyone looked around at each other. No words had to be spoken, all understood exactly why Lin didn't want to disclose who gave her that beautiful emerald, savoring the connection it symbolized.


End file.
